Kevin Leggett
Private First Class Kevin Benjamin M. Leggett was the radio operator for the 3rd Squad. As the squad radio operator, he always accompanies S/Sgt. Hassay. His death at Hill 30 haunted Baker throughout the events of Operation Market Garden. Biography Early Life Leggett was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He joined the U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division as a radio operator and was assigned to Fox Company's 3rd Platoon; "Fox-3". Leggett furthered his usefulness in Normandy with his ability to speak French. When Leggett was a child, his dad read him a poem. "I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly." Normandy Invasion He participated the Normandy invasion as part of 3rd Squad. He parachute off to Normandy to be temporarily attached with Robert Cole. He soon meet up with Baker and Mac and helped Cole by talking to the French woman with his French to discover their location. Since then, he is attached to Mac since he is the only radioman in the platoon for the whole campaign. His radio sometimes does not work as it doesn't receive the message and have trouble contacting HQ. He also face the unfortunate of Germans attacking while messaging. He is also have small talk with his squad before leaving with Mac to manage the platoon. Leggett face combat in the campaign. In 9th June, Mac can't participate the farm's takeover and sent Leggett with Allen & Garnett to flank the farm. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Allen and Leggett were rivals and their rivalry cause both Allen and Garnett's death which traumatized Leggett. Since then, he is blamed for not saving them and cowardly hide for his life. Baker forced Leggett to kept Allen and Garnett's death a secret since it might cause his teammates to kill him. Only Corrion, Mac and Baker didn't blame Leggett while the rest of the surviving squad blamed him for their friends death. Leggett since then kept quiet for the whole campaign unless he needed to talk in battle. He still follows Mac around to also distance from his hateful teammates. Death On June 13th, the 3rd Platoon was ordered to help the 506th PIR hold and defend the position outside of Carentan known as Hill 30 to prevent a German counter-attack from taking the town. During the battle, the radio was damaged, stopping any incoming messages from being heard. His call for tank support had been heard, though Leggett would not survive long enough to know. Because of the events that happened with Allen and Garnett, Leggett lost his mind. He drew a M1911 (known by the platoon as the "Death Pistol") and fired at a German tank. The tank fired at Leggett and blew him away, partially exposing his intestines and wounding his face. Legacy His death although kept Allen and Garnett's death a secret. Baker still have guilt and nightmare for causing Leggett's death for Leggett keeping a secret that broke him. It haunts him during Operation Market Garden and saw hallucination many times like in the Eindhoven hospital where he saw his ghost and hear his voice. It ultimately drive Baker to tell his squad about Allen and Garnett's death. Despite many hating Leggett for their friends death, Hartsock is able to forgive Leggett and credited him for calling in the tank reinforcement after Leggett's death. Before Leggett have died, he told a secret to random paratrooper about Allen and Garnett's death. Little did he know, the soldier, Dawson would joined Baker squad and force him to tell the truth. Personality Leggett have the shy and nerd character. He is usually being on his own and people find him weird like Baker saw Leggett cut an half boiled egg. He is also have an interest in literature and comics as he quote a poem in the beach and discuss comic book characters with his rival, Allen. He is also always with Mac as Mac needs him to contact HQ and he is the only radioman. He is also caring to other soldiers as he wanted to save any survivors in a plane crush or when he tried to save a dying soldier in Hill 30. However, his personality drastically shift after Allen & Garnett's death and suffer guilt consciousness. He become weak and vulnerable to other men bullies as other men except Corrion, Baker and Mac in his squad hated Leggett for letting Allen & Garnett died. He become very quiet and suicidal as he didn't talk too much except during combat, a notable example of his suicidal character is the infamous scene where Leggett scream at the Panzer to kill him. Despite being dead, Baker suffered hallucination and guilt for responsible for Leggett's death as he told Leggett to hold the secret. The personality is the complete opposite of the normal Leggett. He is always tormenting Baker for his actions as a ghost. Game Appearances Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 * Brothers in Arms (KIA) * Rendezvous with Destiny * Silence the Guns * Ambush at Exit 4 * Objective XYZ * Foucarville Blockade (does not speak) * Rommel's Asparagus (does not speak) * Action at Vierville * Dead Man's Corner (does not speak) * The Crack of Dawn * The Fall of St Come * Buying the Farm * Alternate Route (does not speak) * Cole's Charge (does not speak) * Ripe Pickings (does not speak) * Push into Carentan (does not speak) * Tom and Jerry * No Better Spot to Die (KIA) Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action (does not speak) * Bookends (Part 2) (Flashback, mentioned) * Bloody Gulch Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * The Story So Far * Five-Oh-Sink (Flashback, his glasses only) * The First Bad News (Kevin section) * Written in Stone (Hallucination) * Reunions (Flashback, Mentioned) * The Rabbit Hole (Hallucination) * Hell's Highway (Hallucination) * Those We Lost (Flashback, Hallucination) * Tooth and Nail (Hallucination) * Farewell is Goodbye (As a Ghost) Gallery Pfc.Legget.png Leggett RtH30 Manual.png|Leggett in Road to Hill 30 Manual Legz.jpg|Leggett's had over his guilt and calls out for the German Panzer to kill him. Trivia *Leggett is referred to as Pvt. "Kevin Leggett" in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, but in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood he is called "Benjamin Leggett", both names are mentioned again in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. *In RTH30, Leggett was the last squad member to die. *In RTH30, Leggett's first name was "Kevin", the developers changed it to "Benjamin" in "Earned in Blood". Evidence of this is in both manuals of the said games. *Leggett's "ghost" is seen throughout Hell's Highway. *Leggett appeared in the Hill 30 mission (Bloody Gulch) in EiB, when Hartstock led his squad out to flank the Germans, he radioed for help. However, Leggett was killed before Hartstock and his squad came back. *His glasses also seem to haunt Baker as when he picks up an old pair of glasses, it makes him remember when he was knocked down to the bottom of a river by a Flak 88 round. Kevin's glasses drift by after that. This was a reference to Leggett's death. *He dies on the 13th of June. There are 13 soldiers in Baker's squad. *In Hell's Highway he gives the player a hint that the next Brothers in Arms will take place in Belgium asking Baker if he can handle snow. *He is the only person who wears glasses in the game. *Leggett's birthday was on the April 30, that was the day of the death of Adolf Hitler and the Fall of Saigon in Vietnam. *Leggett is not the only "ghost" that haunts Baker in Hell's Highway, ''(the other's are Pvts. Allen and Garnett ) ''but he appears in most missions. *Leggett is wearing the wrong type of uniform in Hell's Highway as he wore the standard uniform M43 seen in Holland instead the M42 Uniform that all Normandy soldiers wore. It is an slight error by the developers. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters